deathwishfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kingofawosmeness777/Death Wish 6: He's Doing it for You
DEATH WISH 6: HE'S DOING IT FOR YOU In 1999, five years after the events of Death Wish 5: The Face of Death, Paul Kersey and his adopted daughter Chelsea Regent are living in Jersey City, New Jersey. Chelsea begins dating a mobster in the local Soprano Crime Family. As Chelsea continues to date him, she becomes more and more involved in the family. One night, she and the mobster go out for dinner where some members of the Soprano Crime Family show up and kill him and Chelsea for him selling drugs behind the family's back. The next day, Paul finds out that Chelsea has been killed and after he finds out it was the Soprano Crime Family who was responsible, Paul tries to get the police to help. Once the police inform him that there is no evidence to convict anyone in the family Paul decides the only way to get justice is to once again become a vigilante. The 77 year old Paul gets his gun and sets out for revenge for the last time. He goes to the Bada Bing strip club where he sees Christopher Moltasanti talking to Tony Soprano. Knowing Christopher is a high ranking member in the family, Paul goes outside to leak out the air pressure in one of Christopher's car tires. Paul follows Christopher's car and when Christopher notices that his tire is low he pulls over to inspect it. As he is inspecting the tire Paul gets out of his car and shoots him and drives off. Later after finding out what happened to Christopher, Tony Soprano calls a meeting at the Bada Bing strip club with all the high ranking members of the family. Silvio Dante who is running late, arrives after everyone else. As he is about to exit his car, Paul who is hiding behind a tree across the street snipes Silvio and kills him in his car. Paul leaves before the other members of the family run outside to investigate. After questioning everyone who was there that day, Tony learns that Paul was responsible for both Christopher and Silvio's deaths and orders him to be killed and send Bobby Baccalieri to do the job. After finding out where Paul works, Bobby follows him there and prepares to ambush him in the parking garage. Paul, who had noticed him earlier and recognized him as one of the mobsters he saw entering the strip club on the day of the meeting, is wise to Bobby and gets out a Mini Uzi as he walks by Bobby's car. Bobby gets out of his car quickly and pulls a gun on Paul. Before Bobby can shoot Paul shoots him and he falls on the hood of his car dead. Paul then escapes the parking garage. The next day Paul locates Paulie Gaultieri lives and breaks into his house. After Paulie arrives home, he tries to question him for information on the family. Paulie won't talk so Paul knees him in the groin and rough him up a bit. He still refuses to talk so Paul shoots him. The next day, Paul plants a remote controlled bomb in the Bada Bing strip club. After it closes and only a few mobsters remain inside Paul blows the bomb as Tony and his wife Carmela walk up to the club. They both survive and get away before the police arrive. Paul follows them home and breaks into their house. Everyone in the house is asleep except for Tony who is contemplating his next move in the living room. Paul confronts him and after a brief exchange of words, Paul shoots Tony and he falls dead on the carpet. Paul escapes before Carmela and Toney's children come downstairs. With the major members of the Soprano family dead, Paul leaves New Jersey knowing that he will no longer be a vigilante. Trailer thumb|300px|left|Death Wish 6: He's Doing it for You trailer. Category:Blog posts